Time Crash
by CitrouilleGrandDuc
Summary: Alors que l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan prend des vacances bien méritées dans une villa, un bus scolaire se crash dans leur salon avec à son bord des élèves de Raimons du futur et deux aliens... Le bus étant endommagé, les deux équipes vont devoir cohabiter pour au moins deux semaines, et tout ne sera pas facile... Prend en compte Inazuma Eleven, Ares, Orion, Go, Chrono Stone et Galaxy
1. Chapitre 1 : Le crash du bus

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !

Voici venir le tout premier chapitre ! Cette fic est écrite dans le but d'amuser la galerie. Certes l'humour présent est le mien et je sais que cela ne fera pas rire tout le monde, mais à partir du moment où vous avez la présence d'esprit de vous dire qu'une histoire est forcément subjective, alors tout devrais bien se passer !

Voilà voilà ! sans plus tarder le chapitre.

Rating de la fanfiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **K+**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le crash du bus scolaire du futur**

Dans une villa près de la plage : lundi 1 juillet, 22h00

Après la fin du FFI et leur victoire contre la Fondation Orion, les joueurs d'Inazuma Japan avaient bien mérité des vacances. Et quoi de mieux que de passer ses vacances dans une villa de luxe près de la plage, tout frais payé par le père de Hiroto – « _pour une fois qu'il se rend utile celui-là ! »_ avait pensé Haizaki. Donc la joyeuse petite troupe c'était rendu dans la villa, tous avec un grand sourire sur le visage et trois squatters en plus. Oui parce que Kiyama avait invité Midorikawa, et comme le vert avait eu l'autorisation de venir, Nagumo ne voyait pas pourquoi **lui** il ne pourrait pas y aller, et comme Nagumo s'est incrusté, Suzuno est venu squatter également soit-disant pour surveiller le rouge (mais on sait très bien qu'il va finir par faire des conneries).

**Mais !** – parce qu'il y a toujours un mais. Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu pour la joyeuse troupe, et si les trois squatters – disons deux plutôt car à la base Midorikawa était invité, lui… Donc si les deux squatters font partie des imprévus, mais des imprévus **gérable** – du moins pour l'instant, les joueurs japonais n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'un camion bleu conduit par un ours – lui aussi bleu, et transportant des joueurs de Raimon du futur ET **des aliens **fassent irruption dans le salon… Et c'est ainsi que les champions du monde + un invité + deux squatters faisaient face à Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, Minamisawa Atsushi, Kurama Norihito, Ibuki Munemasa, Minaho Kazuto, Hakuryuu – qui apparemment n'aurait pas de nom de famille, et deux aliens, les frères Baran Ryugel et Gandales.

« _Euuh… Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez du futur grâce à un bus à voyager dans le temps et ces deux là sont des extraterrestres participant à un tournoi de football inter-spatial ? » Commença à résumer Inamori,

« _ Et vous voyagez dans le temps pour sauver le monde d'une mauvaise coalition entre humains et aliens qui veulent dominer l'univers grâce au football et à des enfants qui ont des pouvoirs psychiques surpuissant ? » Continua Endou, suivit par Hiroto,

« _ Et vous vous êtes crashé dans mon salon parce que l'ours ne sait pas conduire ? »

Le groupe du futur se mit à jeter des regards noirs aux frères Baran, Tenma pris la parole, gêné au possible.

« _ Euuh… C'est à peu près ça, mais on s'est crashé surtout à cause de- »

Il se fit interrompre par l'ours bleu, devenu rose, criant que c'était pas de sa faute si les tunnels de l'espace temps n'étaient rempli que de bon à rien qui ne savent pas tourner un volant. Suite à ça, l'alien aux cheveux blanc, Ryugel, si mit à regarder en l'air en sifflant pendant que son frère Gandales, celui aux cheveux noirs, le regarda avec un air ahuri (air qu'il a souvent au passage).

« _ Grand frère, je crois que l'ours parle de nous ! » S'exclama Gandales, en toute innocence. Son frère le pris par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« _ Gandales, quand tu a commis une faute grave et que les autres t'accusent, tu dois siffler en détournant le regard. C'est une pratique humaine courante ! » Dit le plus âgé, une certaine fierté débordant de son regard.

« _ Hey ! On peut t'entendre imbécile ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là ! » Hurla Ibuki

« _ Si tu nous avait pas percuté avec ton vaisseau de mes deux on aurait déjà sauvé Fey et l'univers depuis longtemps ! » Rajouta Kurama

L'aîné des frères aliens et les deux Raimon du futur se mirent à se disputer, pendant que l'ours bleu trafiquait on ne sait quoi sous le capot du bus à voyager dans le temps. Du côté des champions du monde, un silence se fit. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais été entraîné à gérer des footballeurs du futur accompagné d'aliens et d'ours en peluche qui parlent…

L'ours bleu se mit à jurer puis sorti violemment la tête du moteur de l'engin, tout en se cognant au passage et lâchant encore un juron.

« _ Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est complètement bousillé… Il me faudra deux voir trois semaines pour tout réparer…

_ Non… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! Tout le monde compte sur nous ! » S'exclama Tenma, des larmes commençant à perler de ses yeux.

« _ Calme toi Tenma, c'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, nous pourrons facilement rattraper ces deux semaines de retard !

_ Ah ! C'est vrai tu as raison Capitaine ! » Tenma repris vite son habituel sourire, Shindou poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si le rayon de soleil de l'équipe perdait espoir, tout était finis…

« _ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant tout ce temps nous ? »

La question de Kariya fut accueilli par un silence, même les trois idiots avaient arrêté de se crier dessus. Tout le groupe se regarda dans les yeux, chacun essayant de trouver une solution. C'est alors que Kidou pris la parole, toujours avec sa posture droite et la tête haute.

« _ Si vous n'avez nul part ou aller alors vous pouvez rester ici, il y a bien assez de chambre dans cette villa pour tout le monde.

_ Oooooh ! Bonne idée Kidou ! Pourquoi vous ne restez pas tous ici le temps que votre euh… Bus à voyager dans le temps soit réparé par euh… Votre ours de compagnie qui parle… ? » S'exclama Endou avec son habituel sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur de lui vers la fin de sa phrase.

Le groupe du futur + l'ours bleu + les deux aliens se regardèrent, indécis de la décision à prendre. C'est Tsurugi qui brisa le silence, toujours avec son calme olympien et sa prestance d'émo puissance 1000.

« _ Puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire et que nous sommes bloqués ici, autant accepter leur proposition. »

Shindou allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par Endou – encore lui, qui leur hurla presque dans les oreilles :

« _ Super ! Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous diriez de JOUER AU FOOTBALL ! »

Ce n'était pas une question, et le groupe du futur ne se sentait pas trop d'attaque pour une partie – sauf Tenma. Ils avaient déjà mené de longues batailles, sans parler du crash de leur av- euh, bus scolaire… Cette fois-ci se fut Goenji qui leur sauva la mise.

« _ Endou, il est tard et je pense que nos… invités doivent être fatigués après leur long euh, voyage, je suppose… Mieux vaudrait se répartir les chambres et déballer nos affaires. Nous réglerons tout ça demain après s'être reposé.

_ Goenji a raison, reposons nous et réglons ça demain avec un esprit clair. » Kidou ferma la discussion.

Cependant, si le problème « que faire des gens du futur + des aliens » avait été retardé, il restait le problème de « qui dort avec qui ». Cette villa comportait exactement 36 lits, répartis en chambre de deux, trois ou quatre. Et évidement il y avait exactement 36 têtes à loger – sans compter l'ours qui dormira dans le bus, le coach et Kobun étant reparti en Chine et les filles qui préféraient se faire des vacances entre filles. Pour le comptage c'était assez simple puisqu'il y avait 4 chambres de chaque. Du fait que le groupe du futur était 12 au total, ils prendraient les 4 chambres de trois et se débrouilleraient pour se les répartir – chose pas très aisé en sachant le tempérament de chacun… Les autres chambres seraient réparti entre les joueurs de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan. Après moult dispute, chantage et négociation, le plan des chambres était enfin prêt, ce qui donna ceci :

Chambre n°21 : Fudou Akio et Kazemaru Ichirouta

Chambre n°22 : Endou Mamoru et Gouenji Shuuya

Chambre n°23 : Kidou Yuuto et Nosaka Yuuma

Chambre n°24 : Fubuki Shirou et Atsuya

Chambre n°31 : Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto et Kariya Masaki

Chambre n°32 : Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke et Hakuryuu

Chambre n°33 : Minaho Kazuto, Baran Ryugel et Gandales

Chambre n°34 : Minamisawa Atsushi, Kurama Norihito et Ibuki Munemasa

Chambre n°41 : Haizaki Ryouhei, Kira Hiroto, Nagumo Haruya et Suzuno Fuusuke

Chambre n°42 : Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kiyama Tatsuya, Nishikage Seiya et Saginuma Osamu

Chambre n°43 : Inamori Asuto, Iwato Takashi, Mansaku Yuuichirou et Goujin Tetsunosuke

Chambre n°44 : Ichihoshi Hikaru, Afuro Terumi, Hiura Kirina et Sakanoue Noboru

Tout le monde se mis à regarder le plan des chambres avec un air suspicieux. Déjà Ibuki se retrouvait avec deux types qu'il jugeait un peu louche et qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, il aurait largement préféré être avec Shindou ou Minaho… Ensuite Nishikage se retrouvait dans une chambre de quatre **sans** Nosaka, et ça ça n'allait mais **pas du tout…** Quand à Kiyama, Kazemaru et Gouenji, ils regardaient Kidou et Nosaka – qui avaient en grande parti fait le plan des chambres selon leur bon vouloir, d'un air sceptique et **légèrement** inquiet…

« _ Dis moi Nosaka... » Commença Kiyama « Tu es vraiment **sûr** pour la chambre n°41… Je veux dire… Ça risque pas de poser quelques problèmes ? »

Nosaka lui fit son fameux sourire de « tout va bien je gère » et lui répondit qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'on entendit un – ou plutôt trois, cris poussé à l'unisson, le fameux « POURQUOI LUI ! » poussé par Nagumo qui pointait du doigt Suzuno qui avait l'air de s'en battre les… Et par Haizaki et Hiroto qui se pointaient mutuellement du doigt. Une dispute éclata entre les trois mécontent et les deux stratèges. Enfin plutôt une dispute à sens unique puisque seul les trois attaquants criaient dans le vide, Nosaka et Kidou étant déjà en train de se diriger vers l'escalier. Comprenant que les négociations étaient terminées, tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres attribuées avec une tête plus ou moins dépitée.

Chambre n°21 :

Fudou jeta nonchalamment son sac au pied du lit et s'avachit sur celui-ci, bras derrière la tête et regardant du coin de l'œil le sprinter au cheveux bleus ranger ses affaires.

« _ Tu vas m'observer encore longtemps ? Il n'y a rien de spécial dans ma valise tu sais. » Dit calmement Kazemaru.

« _ J'suis pas en train de mater ton sac.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu mates alors ? »

Fudou émis un petit rire sarcastique et se mis à sourire en regardant le bleuté dans les yeux, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira un « imbécile »… C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était arrivé à Teikoku Gakuen en tant que membre du renforcement. Il connaissait les préférences du rasé, d'ailleurs tout le monde le savait il ne s'en cachait pas, mais ça commençait à devenir un peu lourd… Ce n'est pas tant que Kazemaru soit totalement **désintéressé, **c'est juste qu'il savait comment ça se passait avec Fudou, juste de la baise. Sakuma lui en avait parlé et lui avait dit de se tenir à l'écart – après tout c'était l'ex du fauteur de trouble, ce dernier passait juste son temps à trouver un partenaire qui lui plaisait, jouait un peu avec et une fois qu'il était lassé il le jetait comme un vieux mouchoir. Et le défenseur n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de relation. Ce qu'il cherchait lui, c'était un couple stable pas un plan cul attitré.

Chambre n°31 :

« _ Je prends le lit du dessus ! » S'exclama Kariya en jetant son sac par dessus la rambarde. « Toi Kirino-sempai, tu prends celui d'à côté, le capitaine pourra se mettre dans le lit en dessous du miens !

_ Et pourquoi ça serait toi qui décide ? » Râla le défenseur aux cheveux roses.

« _ Parce que je veux pouvoir te voir pendant que tu dors, sempai~ » Annonça d'une voix suave le plus jeune avec un sourire carnassier.

Kirino se mis à rougir violemment et détourna la tête, posant ses affaires sur le lit qu'il lui avait était imposé. Shindou regarda la scène avec amusement, _« au final il prend quand même le lit sur le côté… Ces deux là sont vraiment irrécupérable... »_.

Chambre n°33 :

« _ Woooooow ! C'est génial grand-frère ! La planète Terre est vraiment génial ! » S'exclama Gandales, toujours surexcité.

« _ C'est juste une chambre de trois... » Marmona Minaho. « Alors, où est-ce que vous voulez dormir ?

_ Je veux prendre le lit du haut ! Dis je peux hein grand-frère ?!

_ Bien sûr Gandales. Sur la planète Terre le lit du haut est fait pour les petits frères ! » Expliqua Ryugel, main sur le menton et tête haute, fier de sa découverte.

« _ Oooooh ! Grand-frère Ryugel est vraiment intelligent ! Vraiment super intelligent !

_ Ça suffit Gandales, ne dis pas un mot de plus. »

Minaho posa son sac sur le lit d'à côté, se disant que l'aîné alien voudrait dormir sur le lit en dessous de son frère. Les deux frérots continuaient de s'exciter tout seul, le noiraud en s'exclamant que « décidément mon frère est vraiment trop intelligent » et le blanc restait **humble** en expliquant qu'il l'avait simplement lu quelque part. Minaho bugua, _« __attend… Il sait lire ?! »_

Chambre n°41 :

« _ Et donc c'est pour ça que je dois prendre l'un des lit du haut ! » Expliqua fièrement Hiroto, mains sur les hanches.

Les deux teignes en face – aka Nagumo et Haizaki, voulaient eux aussi un lit en haut sauf qu'évidemment il n'y en avait que **deux**. C'est pourquoi les trois idiots commencèrent à se disputer comme des gamins de 5 ans pendant que Suzuno s'installait tranquillement sur un des lits du dessous. Au bout de dix minutes de gueulage intensif, le glaçon finit par craquer et leur cria de « bien fermer vos gueule, et que vous n'avez qu'à régler ça par pierre-feuille-ciseaux ! ». Les trois idiots se turent et se jetèrent des regards suspicieux avant de chacun avancer une main.

« _ Pierre-feuille-ciseaux ! »

Après la dixième manche où le – ou les, perdant contestait la victoire des autres en gueulant, Suzuno regretta amèrement son choix. Il finit par craquer, prendre Nagumo par l'oreille et le jeter sur le deuxième lit en dessous, lui **incitant** à rester là et ne pas se plaindre. Les deux autres attaquant se regardèrent, un peu surpris du soudain pétage de câble du blanc. Mais comme l'attaquant de feu ne protesta pas, ils allèrent s'installer dans leur lits du haut en silence – au grand bonheur du glaçon.

Dans un des couloirs : mardi 2 juillet, 1h20

La nuit s'installa calmement sur la villa, les joueurs étant tous fatigués, même les plus énergiques s'endormirent rapidement. Tout était silencieux, les couloirs étaient vide et sombre. Mais ont pu apercevoir une ombre se mouvoir pour sortir de l'une des chambres. Elle allait se diriger vers l'escalier quand elle vit une autre ombre apparaître en face.

« _ Fudou, qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine nuit ?

_ Hiroto, je pourrais te poser la même question.

_ J'étais juste aux toilettes...

_ Oh ? Tout seul ? » Fudou afficha un sourire moqueur. Hiroto fronça les sourcils.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le rasé émit un rire sarcastique et les mains dans les poches, s'avança dans le couloir sombre laissant l'autre sans réponse. _« Ça pourrait devenir intéressant~ »_ Pensa le fauteur de trouble. Il eu un sourire dément et se lécha les lèvres.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Dites moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez quelques théories (pourquoi pas !)

Sur ce je vous laisse, pensez bien à rester poli car c'est toujours plus agréable (et pour tout le monde).

Bye !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une collocation paisible

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !

Voici venir le deuxième chapitre ! Et oui comme promis il vient juste après le premier !

Bref ! Ici les choses sérieuses commencent et elles ne prennent pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, préparez vos petits esprits fragile car on attaque direct avec : le double M !

Rating de la fiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **M**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une collocation paisible… ?**

Dans la villa : jeudi 4 juillet, 11h30

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours – trois pour être précis, que les deux équipes cohabitaient. Pour le moment tout se passait bien, Inamori, Endou et Tenma s'entendaient comme cochon et harcelaient leurs camarades pour jouer au football à peu près toutes les demis heures. La chambre 41 qui inquiétait Gouenji, Kazemaru et Kiyama se portait, contre toute attente, plutôt bien. On pouvait quand même entendre l'un des trois attaquant hyperactif gueuler de temps en temps pour une broutille, mais il n'y avait encore aucun meuble de cassé – ô joie.

Cependant, le stratège en chef – Kidou est dans la place, avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose… Et pour le stratège, mauvais pressentiment rime avec Fudou Akio. D'ailleurs ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé, d'habitude il traînait toujours avec Hiroto et Haizaki – les inséparables, mais là pas l'ombre d'un crâne à demi rasé. C'est décidé, il allait enquêter ! Il se mit alors en chemin vers la chambre 21, évidemment elle était vide, ça aurait étais trop facile sinon…

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kidou ?

_ Ah, Kazemaru, tu tombe bien. Tu n'aurais pas vu Fudou par hasard ? »

Le bleuté se renfrogna et poussa un soupir. Le stratège ne le manqua pas, il c'est passé quelque chose, c'est sûr !

« _ Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Et pour être honnête, moins je le vois mieux je me porte.

_ Que c'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

_ Pas vraiment. Disons plutôt que lui et moi ne recherchons pas la même chose. » Kidou sourit en coin.

« _ On dirait une phrase tout droit sorti d'un film de romance dramatique. » Kazemaru écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir.

« _ Ça n'a rien à voir ! » Il avait répondu avec un peu trop d'empressement…

« _ Calme toi, je plaisantais. » Le stratège fit demi tour pour repartir et dis au sprinter : « si tu vois Fudou dis lui que j'ai à lui parler. » et il s'en alla dans le couloir.

Kazemaru resta quelque seconde devant la porte de sa chambre avant de se mettre en mouvement, lui aussi il allait chercher Fudou, et il pensait savoir où le trouver.

Dans une cabane à ranger, derrière la villa : jeudi 4 juillet, 11h40

« _ Huum… Vas-y continue~ aaaah... »

Des bruits humides se faisaient entendre dans toute la cabane, Fudou était assis sur une espèce de commode abandonnée, pantalon tombé jusqu'aux chevilles et une tête avec une longue chevelure blonde entre les jambes.

« _ Aaah putain… Tu suces vraiment comme un dieu Afuro »

La tête blonde leva des yeux coquin vers le brun, toujours le membre dans la bouche, s'attaquant joyeusement à la tâche. Les soupirs du rasé devinrent plus rapide, appuyant de l'une de ses mains sur la tête du blond, il se mit à gémir un peu plus fort.

« _ Ngh… Aaaaah bordel~ »

Il jouit sans prévenir dans la bouche du blond. Ce dernier d'abord surpris, finit par avaler la substance visqueuse. Il se releva, s'essuyant le coin de la bouche, s'approcha du brun dans le but de l'embrasser. Fudou eu un brusque mouvement de recul.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Goûter à ton propre sperme te dérange ? » Lui dit Afuro avec un ton joueur, tirant la langue à la fin de sa phrase.

« _ Dégage. » Marmonna le brun, en reculant un peu plus sur la commode.

« _ Pardon ?

_ J'ai dit dégage ! T'étais là juste pour me sucer parce que je me faisais chier, au cas où t'aurais pas compris. Tapette. »

Le bruit d'une claque résonna dans la petite cabane et le blond parti furieusement, lâchant un « espèce de connard » au passage et claqua la porte. Fudou sorti juste quelque seconde après, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la marque rouge sur sa joue.

« _ Quelle classe, vraiment. » Ironisa Kazemaru, dos contre l'un des murs de la cabane.

« _ Tiens, Kazemaru-**chan**, t'attendais ton tour ? » Répondis le rasé avec un sourire aguicheur, s'approchant du bleuté et claquant sa main juste à côté de son visage.

« _ Trop près. » Fit calmement l'autre.

« _ Je peux être encore plus près si tu veux~ »

Le brun joignit le geste à la parole puisqu'il s'approcha encore plus, leur bassin se touchaient presque et leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Fudou pouvait sentir le parfum des cheveux de Kazemaru et son souffle léger sur ses lèvres. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Mais le joueur bleu resta totalement calme, aucun mouvement de recul, aucun frisson, aucune rougeur, totalement impassible. _« Tch ! Même pas drôle... »_ Pensa le rasé. Le sprinter garda son calme olympien et fixa son homologue droit dans les yeux pendant quelques seconde. Puis il soupira, se redressa et dit :

« _ T'es vraiment un gros porc. » Il enleva le bras du brun et parti en rajoutant « En plus d'être un connard égocentrique et sans cœur ! » et leva la main en guise de salutation.

Fudou resta planté devant la cabane plusieurs minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là exactement ? Il venait de se faire jeter ? Par **Kazemaru **?! _« Cet espèce de fils de… »_ Il sera les poings et grinça des dents _« si il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir ! __**Personne **__ne me dit__** non **__! »_ Il donna un coup de pied rageur au mur de la cabane qui trembla un peu en grinçant puis parti en jurant, la tête basse mais le regard déterminé.

Un peu plus loin, le bleuté s'arrêta net _« j'ai oublié de lui dire que Kidou le cherche… Bah, tant pis. »_ puis il reprit sa route.

Sur la plage : jeudi 4 juillet, 15h45

Les joueurs ayant miraculeusement réussi à s'échapper du kidnapping-par-le-foot orchestré par le trio « le ballon est mon meilleur ami » – aka Endou, Inamori et Tenma, s'étaient retrouvés sur la plage. Chacun allait de ses occupations, quelques uns se baignaient, d'autre bronzaient et certains faisaient même un concours de château de sable. Et pendant que tout ce petit monde s'amusait tranquillement, Minaho était occupé à convaincre Ryugel et Gandales que « non, les vagues ne vont pas vous emporter jusqu'au fin fond de l'enfer… _« Et puis où est-ce qu'ils ont entendu un truc pareil ? »_ Les deux frères se mirent alors à hurler quand un bout de vague leur toucha le pied. Se serrant comme si leur vie en dépendait – et dans leur tête c'était le cas, ils s'éloignèrent en courant. Ou plutôt **tentèrent **de s'éloigner, puisqu'ils percutèrent un autre groupe de demeurés qui était en train de se courir après. C'est ainsi que Ryugel se retrouva étalé sur Suzuno et Gandales plaqué au sol par le poids de Nagumo. Le rouquin détective s'approcha avec une expression mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

« _ Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » Il eu des gémissements de douleur comme réponse ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit rire.

Ryugel se releva et aida Suzuno en lui tendant la main. Minaho donna une petite claque derrière la tête de l'alien pour lui dire de s'excuser.

« _ Aucun problème. » Répondit le joueur de glace. « C'est la faute de cette imbécile de tulipe de toute façon ! » Le trio se tourna vers le joueur de feu, toujours avachi sur Gandales.

Nagumo s'était un peu relevé et s'appuyait sur ses deux avants bras, il comptait hurler sur l'imbécile qui lui était rentré dedans quand il croisa deux grands yeux pourpres, brillant d'innocence et de pureté. Son regard se fit comme aspiré par les deux perles violettes de son vis-à-vis et il en oublia toute sa rage.

« _ Je… Euh… Désolé... » Bégaya l'attaquant de feu. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain ! »_

Il s'apprêtait à se relever et aider le noiraud quand il senti soudainement un coup contre se son ventre qui le projeta à quelques mètres. Le rouge retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il toussa un peu et se remis sur ses jambes difficilement, tenant son ventre à cause de la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur le connard qui l'avait attaqué mais rien ne sorti. Gandales était toujours allongé par terre mais sa jambe était pointé vers le haut, témoignant qu'il était l'auteur du crime. Il se releva en faisant une petite galipette en arrière et rejoignit son frère, les deux se dirigèrent gaiement vers les parasols accompagné de Minaho qui devait toujours les surveiller.

Suzuno rejoignit Nagumo qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte et regardait incrédule le plus petit des frères aliens. Le blanc lui ria au nez.

« _ Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu te ferrais botter le cul par un gamin alien, j'aurais apporté une camera ! » Voyant que la tulipe ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui passa la main devant les yeux. « Eh oh ! Tulipe tu m'entend ? »

« _ Je... » Le rouge se tourna vers le blanc, le regard choqué au possible, comme si il avait vu toute sa famille se faire décapiter. « Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre... »

Brice freeza _« Hein ? »._

Du côté du terrain de foot : jeudi 4 juillet, 15h45

Cela pouvait en surprendre certains, mais il restait tout de même quelques joueurs qui s'entraînaient avec le trio hyperactif du ballon, même si la plupart pratiquaient **loin** du gardien prodige et de ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis. Kiyama et Midorikawa faisaient des tirs au but avec Saginuma à l'opposé de Endou, Inamori et Tenma pendant que Haizaki et Hiroto s'envoyaient des ballons dans la gueule – au lieux de s'entraîner aux passes longues.

Hiroto tira violemment dans la balle, l'envoyant droit sur Haizaki. Ou tout du moins il pensa tirer violemment, mais la balle atterri tranquillement au pied du démon du terrain. Depuis qu'il avait croisé Fudou la nuit dans le couloir, sa question lui trottait dans la tête _« Oh ? Tout seul ? »_. Évidemment qu'il allait seul aux toilettes ! Pourquoi il irait accompagné ? Il avait réfléchis durant ces trois jours à une réponse quand la réalisation le frappa : aller aux toilettes accompagné pour faire **des trucs**, et il avait une personne bien précise en tête… Sauf que depuis, le dieu des buts ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des images plein la tête de lui et **cette** personne… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

« _ Eh ! » L'interpella Haizaki. « C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui, t'es tout mou. T'es bien plus rude d'habitude. »

Hiroto se mit à rougir, aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kiyama. Depuis sa soudaine révélation, il n'y avait pas que les images qui le dérangeaient. Il avait aussi l'impression que **tout** ce que disait l'attaquant aux cheveux longs avait un double sens. Sentant qu'il était en train de rougir et voyant que le gris venait vers lui, il paniqua et dit la seul chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

« _ Oh la ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de la compassion d'un accro aux ours en peluche !

_ Ah ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es vraiment chelou !

_ Ouais ben j'suis pas aussi chelou que ta tête !

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ! »

Les deux attaquants étaient maintenant front contre front, s'envoyant des regards noirs et des « insultes » en criant. Cependant, ce rapprochement perturba notre attaquant préféré et au lieux de continuer à s'engueuler avec le démon du terrain, il préféra couper court à la discussion en s'écartant, criant que « de toute façon on pourra jamais se comprendre » et il quitta le terrain direction la villa. Les autres joueurs qui avaient assisté à la scène se regardèrent sceptique. D'habitude Hiroto n'en manquait pas une pour remettre Haizaki à sa place.

L'attaquant vedette aux cheveux gris se dit aussi que quelque chose clochait. Après tout si il réagissait aussi vite aux remarques du blanc et gris c'était parce que ça l'amusait et que c'était la seule façon qu'ils avaient pour communiquer. _« __On pourra jamais se comprendre »_ Haizaki repensa à ce que lui avait dit son coéquipier avant de partir, il avait toujours cru qu'ils se comprenaient et que c'était pour ça qu'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Pour le gris ces disputes n'étaient que des prétextes pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Apparemment il était le seul à l'interpréter de cette manière… À cette pensée il eu un pincement au cœur, puis il se repris dans la seconde _« __si il veut péter un câble c'est son problème »_. Il commença à rager de son côté quand Kiyama vint le rejoindre pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« _Aucune idée, il est comme ça depuis quelques jours. À peu près en même temps qu'on soit arrivé en fait. » Kiyama se mit à réfléchir.

« _ Et ça se passe bien dans votre chambre ?

_ Ben ouais normal… Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien. Bonne chance pour la suite ! » Et le rouge le laissa en plan.

Haizaki regarda son camarade partir avec incompréhension, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là en fait ?

* * *

Cliffhanger mes petits loups !

Et un deuxième chapitre un ! (ça va vite dit donc ... Hum...)

Le troisième chapitre devrai arrivé d'ici la fin de semaine si tout ce passe bien, voir plus tôt si je vois des enthousiastes !

Aller, bisous !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les repas à 36

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Ouiiiiiii je sais, ça doit bien faire quatre mois que j'ai rien posté... Raison simple : vacances puis manque d'inspiration puis flemme... Tout ça quoi. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné la fic pour autant, en voici la preuve : le chapitre 3 ! Et le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, il devrait sortir dans une ou deux semaines.

Rating de la fanfiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **K+**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 3 : Les repas à 36 ça part toujours en couilles…** (et oui ça fait déjà trois jours qu'ils sont là mais avant ils avaient des paniers repas pour les autres soirs… Voilà !)

Dans la salle à manger : jeudi 4 juillet, 19h00

Tous les joueurs s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande salle à manger – où étonnamment ils tenaient tous à 36, et attendaient **la bouffe**. Sauf que rien ne vint. Ils durent alors attendre une question très pertinente de Inamori qui demanda qui était en train de cuisiner pour se rendre compte qu'en fait ils étaient seul et que donc c'était à **eux** de préparer le repas. Un silence se fit jusqu'à ce que Kiyama se lève, suivit de Midorikawa, Shirou et Mansaku qui allèrent en cuisine, manifestement pour faire à manger. La salle à manger était toujours plongé dans le silence, enfin presque puisqu'on pouvait entendre parfois les deux frères aliens s'extasier sur n'importe quel meuble de la salle.

« _ Bon ben, on a plus qu'à attendre. » Dit Goujin.

« _ Bravo très pertinent… N'empêche qu'on aurait juste dû continuer à acheter des trucs tout fait à la supérette, c'est vachement moins chiant » S'exclama Atsuya qui se prit un coup de coude de son frère au passage.

« _ D'habitude c'est les filles qui cuisinent pendant qu'on est à l'entraînement…

_ Wow, je te savais pas misogyne Inamori ! » Se moqua Fudou, il reçu un coup de pied dans le genou de la part de Kazemaru assis en face.

« _ Ça veut dire quoi misogyne ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers Gandales.

Ce dernier regardait la table avec un grand regard curieux et innocent, _« Raaaaaah ! Il est tellement adorable ! »_ s'énerva Nagumo de son côté – ce qui n'échappa pas à Suzuno. Suite à la déclaration de l'attaquant de feu, ils avaient eu une longue discussion où la tulipe n'avait de cesse de dire que le petit alien était vraiment trop** mignon** et l'attaquant de glace de lui rappeler que de un : c'était un alien et de deux : c'était un alien **du futur**. Mais Nagumo ne voulait pas l'entendre…

Suzuno lâcha un long soupir… Il n'était pas jaloux. Contrairement à ce que la moitié de la population mondiale pensait, lui et Nagumo n'étaient ni ensemble, ni dans une relation amoureuse conflictuelle, ni dans un espèce d'état second où ils n'osaient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils étaient rivaux mais surtout meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, les blagues et la provocation ont toujours été leur moyen de communication favori, même si ils savaient discuter sérieusement quand la situation l'exigeait. Et là tout de suite, elle l'exigeait ! L'attaquant de glace ne pouvait pas laisser son contraire s'enticher d'un alien qu'il ne verra que deux semaines. Cette relation ne sera et ne pourra jamais être saine : ils ne se reverrons **plus jamais** bordel ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Nagumo était littéralement transi de Gendales et têtu comme il était, jamais il ne lâchera l'affaire… Le seul moyen pour que l'enflammé laisse tomber, ce serait qu'il se prenne le râteau du siècle, mais si tel était le cas, Suzuno avait peur de l'état dans lequel il le récupérerai – sûrement à la petite cuillère...

Du côté de la cuisine : jeudi 4 juillet, 19h00

« _ C'est quand même une chance que le père d'Hiroto ai rempli le frigo.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour commencer à tout manger Midorikawa ! » S'exclama Kiyama en lui retirant une carotte de la bouche.

« _Mais j'ai faim !

_ Tu mangera en même temps que les autres, aide-nous plutôt tu veux !?

_ C'est vrai, plus vite on fini la cuisine, plus vite tu pourra manger ! » Lui dit Mansaku.

Son intervention eu l'air de motiver le vert puisqu'il commença à couper les carottes en rondelles aussi vite qu'un master chef, sous le regard inquiet de Shirou qui lui criait d'arrêter car il allait se couper les doigts.

Kiyama regarda la scène du coin de l'œil, le blanc était quelqu'un de très compatissant. Il savait écouter les autres tout en les soutenant et faisait toujours de son mieux pour aider les personnes dans le besoin. C'était de ce genre de personne dont Midorikawa avait besoin, quelqu'un qui puisse le motiver par des paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes. Cependant Shirou n'était pas assez sûr de lui pour recadrer quelqu'un, or le vert pouvait des fois être vraiment pénible ou inconscient.

Le rouge lâcha un soupir discret. Il avait appris par accident il y a quelques jours que le vert avait développé pour lui des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié, mais Kiyama ne pouvait pas les lui retourner… Seulement il savait que Midorikawa serait détruit si il le rejetait. C'est pourquoi il cherchait quelqu'un d'assez responsable pour prendre soin du vert à sa place, quelqu'un de gentil, réconfortant, discipliné… Il était un petit peu dans la quête de l'homme parfait…

Retour à la salle à manger : jeudi 4 juillet, 19h30

Après une petite demi-heure d'attente, les cuisiniers improvisés apportèrent une grande casserole de riz au curry, simple mais efficace. Évidement, inutile de préciser que le services fut un **désastre**, entre les goinfres qui se jetèrent littéralement sur le plat de curry, ceux qui voulait de la viande mais pas de carottes, ceux qui voulait des carottes mais pas de viande et ceux qui voulait que de la sauce…

« _ Tiens sempai, prend mes carottes et donne moi ta viande. » Kariya se pris une petite claque sur le dos de la main.

« _ Ne touche pas à mon assiette Kariya !

_ Alleeeeeer ! Sempai ~

_ Non ! Tu sais si tu ne mange pas tes légumes tu ne grandira pas. »

Kariya se mit à gonfler les joues et bouder, c'était lâche de l'attaquer sur sa taille ! Et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si il n'aime pas les carottes ! D'abord comment c'est possible de manger un truc pareil ? Ce sont des racines à la base, **des racines** ! Kirino émit un petit rire attendrit, il pris son assiette et versa la viande dans celle de son kouhai. Celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux émerveillé.

« _ Mais tu dois quand même manger tes carottes ! » Rajouta le rose.

Le bleuté grogna mais s'exécuta tout de même, après tout comment était-ce possible de résister à un tel sourire. À l'autre bout de la table, Ryugel observait la scène. Minaho lui avait dit de regarder le comportement des autres pour apprendre à mieux vivre en société _« la vie sur Terre ne marche pas de la même manière que celle dans l'espace »_ lui avait-il dit, alors il observait et il apprenait. La dernière chose que le blanc voulait c'était de faire honte à Minaho, il voulait que le roux soit fier de lui, il voulait pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés la tête haute, être une personne de confiance sur laquelle l'apprenti détective pourrait compter ! Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple… À chaque fois qu'il entreprenait quelque chose il échouait, sans parler de toutes les fois où il avait été trop crédule et qu'il s'était mis en danger, lui ou d'autre même… Et puis, il fallait qu'il veille sur son petit frère aussi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Alors à chaque fois que Ryugel voyait quelque chose de nouveau, il le testait. Sur Minaho. Et si des fois cela pouvait être drôle ou mignon, c'était le plus souvent très gênant. Comme en ce moment d'ailleurs.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ryugel ? »

Minaho fixait l'alien dans les yeux. Ce dernier tendait vers lui une cuillère rempli de curry, l'incitant clairement à manger son contenu. Son regard déterminé faisait presque peur au rouquin. Il était aussi très tenté de prendre la cuillère en bouche pour connaître la réaction de son vis à vis (et des autres aussi). Mais il se contenta de reposer la question. Le blanc le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec tellement d'assurance que Minaho s'en serait presque senti idiot.

« _ Je partage mon assiette avec toi !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Et bien c'est ce que font les amis pas vrai ? Puisque Kirino et Kariya le font aussi ! »

Les deux concernés sursautèrent à l'entente de leur prénom et détournèrent légèrement le regard. Le jeune alien affichait une expression fier, il était sûr de lui ! Il savait, de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, que le rose est le bleu était de **très bons amis**. Cela voulait dire que tous ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait être pris comme référence. Ryugel allait prouver à Minaho qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il savait se servir de sa tête. Le défenseur roux soupira. Il pris le poignet du blanc et l'éloigna, lui faisant reposer la main sur la table.

« _ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Ryugel, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche » lui répondit le rouquin. « Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment une chose que font les amis non plus. Essaye de plus réfléchir au lieu d'imiter bêtement tous ce que tu vois... »

L'alien baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était réellement blessé. Pas parce que Minaho insinuait qu'il était idiot non. Même lui savait que ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait. C'était plutôt le ton et le regard que le roux avait eu en s'adressant à lui. Il avait l'air lassé, déçu et pire encore, il avait l'air d'être embarrassé. Et ça Ryugel ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Savoir que le défenseur se sentait humilié de son comportement lui était insupportable… Alors il finit calmement son assiette puis se leva, il glissa rapidement à son frère qu'il allait dans la chambre et parti. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Ryugel avait envie d'être seul, sans son frère, sans Minaho, sans personne. **Juste lui**.

Dans la cuisine, la plupart n'avait pas fait attention à l'échange de l'alien et du rouquin et ceux qui y avaient assisté préféré ne pas intervenir, enfin sauf une personne. Nosaka jugeait que cela ne le regardait pas – et il avait raison, Kariya et Kirino étaient bien trop occupé à éviter tous contact avec l'autre pour vraiment y faire attention. Mais Fudou se dit qu'il y avait matière à s'amuser, alors après avoir englouti le reste de son assiette il se leva à son tour.

« _ Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Fudou ? » S'exclama Kazemaru avec un regard dur.

« _ J'ai fini de manger, je vais me coucher. » Lui répondit d'un ton las le demi-rasé, puis il repris avec un sourire enjôleur et un ton suave « Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'te rappelle qu'on dort ensemble. À ce soir chéri ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil et sorti de la cuisine. Le sprinter pris un air indigné et soupira, il se demandait si c'était encore possible de changer de chambre… De l'autre côté de la table, Kidou fixait le défenseur bleu, les lumières de la pièce se reflétant dans ses lunettes. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de** louche**.

Dans le couloir : jeudi 4 juillet, 21h00

Ryugel traînait des pieds. C'est vrai qu'il avait envie d'être seul et de s'écrouler sur son lit mais… D'un autre côté il aurait aussi bien aimé que son frère le rattrape et lui remonte le moral. Ah ! Pourquoi continuer de se voiler la face, ce n'était **pas** son frère qu'il aurait aimer voir franchir cette porte mais plutôt un certain apprenti détective roux… Le blanc était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il se retourna d'un coup, c'était lui ? C'était Minaho ?

Son visage empli d'espoir se changea vite en déception, ce n'était que le type avec la coupe de cheveux bizarre. Il allait pour reprendre son chemin quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Fudou eu un sourire carnassier.

« _ Eh, si tu veux faire plaisir à ton pote roux. J'ai peut être une technique qui pourrait marcher. »

* * *

To be continued...

Dans moins d'un mois, enfin j'espère... Voici donc le troisième chapitre ladies and gentlemen, avec l'avancement d'un ship que j'aime beaucoup... Nosaka x Kidou ! ...

Non j'déconne je parle bien entendu de Fudou x Kazemaru voyons ! Et de Ryugel x Minaho aussi. Et Gandales est vraiment trop mignon.

Bref.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 ne devrez pas mettre autant de temps que le 3 pour sortir. En même temps on peut difficilement faire plus long... (Enfin si on peut toujours mais... Bref.)

Aller Tchuss !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Trempé d'eau et de sang

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Ici le commandant qui vous informe de la sortie du chapitre 4 ! Un peu plus long que les autres mais de peu...

Aussi, quand j'ai commencé la fic je n'avais pas du tout fini la saison Orion no Kokuin (je devais être vers l'épisode 20 je crois) mais j'ai finalement repris la série et je l'ai fini ! Oui c'est magnifique ! Du coup j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il manque quelques personnages dans l'équipe Inazuma Japan (vu qu'ils sont arrivés en plein milieux...) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les incrusterai d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Raiting de la fanfiction : **M**

Raiting du chapitre : **T**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 4 : Trempé d'eau et de sang.**

Dans le salon de la villa : vendredi 5 juillet, 10h30

Le lendemain du fameux repas, les différents joueurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un planning des tâches ménagères. Chaque joueurs participerai chacun son tour et un roulement des tâches serait effectué. Si pour certains cela semblait juste et équitable (voir amusant pour les plus candide), pour d'autre c'était une véritable plaie. Hiroto n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, en tant que bon fils de riche il n'avait jamais mis la main à la pâte il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'y mettre aujourd'hui. Haizaki n'était simplement pas motivé, au contraire de Fudou qui montrait un enthousiasme particulier – voir suspect, à sa tâche du jour : laver les grosses marmites utilisées la veille et en profiter pour remplir les bouteilles d'eau. Pour les joueurs le connaissant, c'était soit très suspicieux, soit un vrai miracle. Pour Kazemaru, c'était un désastre. À ce moment là, il savait très bien que peu importe la tâche, le demi-rasé l'aurait effectuée avec plaisir. La raison étant que les groupes assignés pour faire les tâches étaient les mêmes que les groupes des chambres – pour plus de simplicité selon Nosaka. Ce qui fait que le bleuté n'allait pas seulement devoir supporter le caïd le soir dans sa chambre, il allait aussi devoir le supporter toute la journée à cause de ces maudites tâches !

De son côté, Fudou jubilait. Quelle bonne idée c'était de reprendre les mêmes groupes ! Ça allait drôlement lui facilité la tâche. Et puis sa corvée d'aujourd'hui… Il l'avouait mais l'un de ses plus gros fantasme était de voir Kazemaru trempé jusqu'aux os. Voir l'eau dégouliner de ses cheveux et de son visage, son expression gêné alors qu'il essayerai de cacher le fait que l'on voit ses tétons à cause de ses habits devenu collant, et puis son pantalon mouillé qui afficherai parfaitement son p'tit cul ! Fudou fantasmait complètement éveillé, il aurait bien continué si un certains attaquant gris ne l'avait pas dérangé.

« _ Eh Fudou ! Ça fait dix minutes que j't'appelle là ! À quoi tu penses ?

_ À baiser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Haizaki ? »

Le gris rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, le brun était parfois un peu trop honnête, mais pas pour les bonnes choses… L'attaquant connaissait le tempérament un peu… Chaud ? de son coéquipier. Après tout ils étaient pote. Mais il préféré ne pas en entendre parler, le gris était un peu coincé sur ce sujet là… Alors qu'il bougonnait, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, que ce genre de chose ne se disait pas, Fudou se foutait de sa gueule. C'était plus fort que lui, les mecs coincés l'ont toujours fait rire ! Après il mentirai si il n'avouait pas que chez Haizaki, ça lui donnait un côté attendrissant, mais hors de question de le dire à voix haute !

L'attaquant et lui s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, sûrement que leur côté un peu racaille les avaient rapproché. Le rasé comptait bien en faire son quatre heure, après tout c'était bien son style – quoi qu'un peu trop grande gueule peut être. Mais il s'était fait doublé par le gosse de riche, Hiroto. Fudou n'avait encore jamais vu un mec aussi aveugle sur ses sentiments de sa vie. Quand le gosse de riche était arrivé dans l'équipe, il avait tout de suite mis une énorme pancarte « Propriété privée » sur Haizaki sans s'en rendre compte. Le brun avait bien capté que toutes leurs engueulades n'étaient qu'un prétexte, la manière dont Hiroto regardait son rival, tous ces moments où il se rapprochait imperceptiblement de l'autre… Ah ! Le proverbe « l'amour rend con » n'avait jamais était aussi vrai ! Toujours était-il que leur cinéma durait depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant, du coup Fudou avait saisi la première occasion pour mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Grosse erreur, ça avait rendu l'héritier Kira encore plus con… Enfin bon, le brun n'était pas psy non plus, c'était pas son job ça. Alors il avait laissé la situation telle quelle, se disant qu'il finirait bien par se passer quelque chose, et il c'était concentré sur son objectif premier : se taper Kazemaru ! Parce que bordel ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'il était dessus et se serait mentir que dire qu'il ne commençait pas à perdre patience ! De voir son parfait petit cul tous les jours sans pouvoir y mettre la main… C'était un comble !

« _ Oï, recommence pas à baver ! J'te parle putain ! » Les cris d'Haizaki réveillèrent Fudou.

« _ Ouais ouais, quoi encore ?

_ T'en manque vraiment pas une toi... » Le gris lui lança un regard blasé auquel Fudou répondit par un sourire joueur. L'attaquant soupira puis repris.

« _ Est-ce que t'as dit un truc à Hiroto récemment ? Parce qu'il est super chelou et veut quasiment plus m'adresser la parole.

_ Ah ça… »

Fudou en connaissait très bien la raison. Connaissant le gris et blanc, il avait du se faire des films pas possible ces derniers jours si bien qu'il en avait honte. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que son amoureux secret le découvre. Le brun réfléchis, est-ce que ça valait le coup de tout déballer et de voir comment les deux héros réagiraient, ou est-ce qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire et voir comment les choses allaient évoluer… Hum, dur dilemme… Il allait pour faire un mixte des deux quand il réalisa : sa corvée ! Son plan ! Son fantasme !

« Raaaaah c'est pas vrai ! Mais quel salop ! » Fudou parti en courant sous le regard incrédule d'Haizaki. Ils s'étaient peut être disputés…

Dans la cuisine : vendredi 5 juillet, 11h00

« _ Merci pour le coup de main Shirou !

_ Pas de problème Kazemaru ! » Lui répondit le blanc avec un doux sourire. « Je n'allais pas te laisser tout laver tout seul… Fudou pourrait participer… Même si ça ne m'étonne pas trop de lui.

_ Ahah… Oui… C'est tout lui ça... »

Le bleuté allait garder pour lui le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout essayé de chercher où pouvait bien être son partenaire, il préféré de loin faire les corvées seul qu'avec l'autre pervers. La porte de la cuisine claqua et Kazemaru regretta déjà d'être né. Il savait très bien qui venait d'entrer.

« _ Désolé du retard, Haizaki m'a retenu. »

Fudou zieuta la salle puis son regard se dirigea directement sur le bleuté. Il se tenait dos à lui, toujours en train d'essuyer une casserole, il s'efforçait de ne pas faire attention au brun en somme. Puis le rasé regarda Shirou dans les yeux _« qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ? »_ pensa en premier le caïd, mais il compris vite que Kazemaru l'avait fait remplacer par cette espèce de lopette ! Fudou grogna, les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha du défenseur bleu tout en fixant le garçon des neiges.

« _ Merci de ton aide Fubuki » Énonça lentement et ironiquement le brun. « Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

Shirou ne se fit pas prier et parti sans rien dire, content de ne plus être dans la même pièce que ce malade. Le demi-rasé se rapprocha de Kazemaru, afficha son regard enjôleur et parla d'une voix suave.

« _ Nous voilà rien que tous les deux, qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

_ Te voilà surtout tout seul, j'ai fini la vaisselle. Je ne te remercie pas pour ton aide. »

Le défenseur claqua le torchon sur le meuble et commença à partir. « Et merde ! » cria intérieurement Fudou, la réalisation de son fantasme était en train de partir en fumée… Puis il se souvint…

« _ Et les bouteilles d'eau ? Tu veux que les autres dehors meurt de soif ? Quel sadique !

_ Elles sont toutes rempli. Sur ta gauche. »

Le bleu lui fit un faux sourire, auquel répondit le brun. Il saisit une bouteille puis la vida dans l'évier avant de la jeter le plus loin possible dans la pièce. Il regarda avec amusement Kazemaru.

« _ Oups… Quel maladroit je fais… Tu ne veux pas aller la chercher pour que je puisse la remplir ? »

Le défenseur retint un cri de rage. Il alla tout de même ramasser la bouteille – il était vraiment trop sympas se disait-il, quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait : il ne sentait pas le regard de Fudou sur ses fesses. Parce qu'à force de le côtoyer, il savait bien que lui demander d'aller ramasser un truc au sol ce n'était pas que par flemme… Le rasé était peut être parti ? Si tel était le cas, Kazemaru serait presque déçu, le brun l'avait habitué à mieux… Enfin pire ! Le bleuté se releva et se retourna, pensant qu'il ne craignait plus rien, quand une trombe d'eau lui arriva sur la figure. En face de lui Fudou tenait l'une des marmites, affichant son sourire carnassier habituel.

« _ Oups, je suis vraiment très maladroit aujourd'hui ! »

Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ! Pour Kazemaru, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Pour Fudou en revanche, c'était encore mieux que dans tous ses fantasmes. Il imprégnait ses rétines avec tous les détails à portée de ses yeux quand il se senti attraper par le t-shirt puis plaquer au sol. Le défenseur était assis sur lui et le fixait avec colère. À ce moment là, le brun était bien tenté de lancer une blague salace, mais son cerveau était totalement en surtension. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser était le contact entre le corps du bleuté et le sien et leur visage si proche l'un de l'autre.

Kazemaru de son côté voulait hurler sur son coéquipier, lui dire de le laisser tranquille, que ce n'était qu'un sale pervers égocentrique et qu'il souhaitait ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge. Il fixait Fudou dans les yeux, et alors qu'il s'attendait à son sourire carnassier et son regard joueur – voir même une blague salace, il avait en face de lui une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de l'autre. Le brun avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et les yeux écarquillaient et brillant. Il voyait aussi très nettement la peau rougie sur les joues et un petit peu sur les oreilles de l'autre. Fudou était en train de rougir, le défenseur n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ils restèrent tous les deux à se fixer du regard, attendant une réaction de l'autre. Seul le bruit des gouttes tombant des cheveux de Kazemaru se faisait entendre. Ce dernier était toujours hypnotisé par la découverte de la nouvelle expression chez son coéquipier, quand il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Le bleuté fut pris de panique, personne ne devait le voir comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que les autres penseraient si ils le voyaient trempé et assis sur le mec qui essaye de le mettre dans son lit depuis dès mois ?! Se relever ! Il devait se relever ! Alors quand un bout de lumière extérieur vint frapper le visage de Kazemaru, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il réagit en un éclair : il embrassa Fudou.

Du côté de la plage : vendredi 5 juillet, 10h30

Il faisait bon vivre sur la plage de la villa. Jouer au foot avait été totalement abandonné, même pour les plus aguerrit, et tous ce beau petit monde s'amusait sur le sable et sous le soleil. Enfin presque tous… Il en restait tout de même une poignée qui ne s'amusait pas. À l'ombre sous un parasol Tenma, Hiroto, Ryugel et Midorikawa déprimaient sec. Intrigué par ce groupe étrange, Atsuya et Goujin s'approchèrent.

« _ Tu traîne avec Tenma toi maintenant ? » Taquina Goujin, Hiroto pris la mouche.

« _ La ferme ! J'préfère traîner avec cet idiot plutôt qu'avec un débile comme toi !

_ C'est toi le débile ! Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis ! »

Pendant que les deux imbéciles s'échangeaient des politesses, Atsuya se tourna vers l'alien. Jusqu'à présent, il n'aurait jamais cru que les aliens existaient vraiment et encore moins qu'ils seraient si ressemblant à l'espèce humaine… Ryugel et Gandales lui rappelait lui et son frère à toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Même si les deux frangins aliens étaient un peu plus… excentrique ? D'ailleurs il était où l'autre frangin ?

« _ Eh ! T'es pas avec ton jumeau ? » Le questionna Atsuya.

L'autre releva le regard, un regard sec et dur qui n'allait pas avec son visage d'habitude si joyeux. Le blanc était clairement en train de lui jeter un regard noir et l'attaquant des neiges n'aimait pas trop ça. Il fronça les sourcils, l'autre lui répondit avec un ton tout aussi sec.

« _ Et toi ? T'es pas avec le tien ? »

Atsuya n'aimait pas le sens que la discussion prenait. Il pouvait clairement le sentir, ce type lui cherchait des noises, pire : il voulait se battre. Et en plus de ça il avait l'air fort. L'attaquant pris un sourire dément, peut être que l'alien n'était pas aussi chochotte qu'il voulait le faire croire, ça s'annonçait intéressant.

« _ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Il regarda le blanc de haut. Ryugel se mit en colère, si il détestait bien quelque chose, c'est qu'on se moque de lui. Il attrapa Atsuya par le col de son t-shirt et le balança plus loin. Le rose se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing qui venait vers lui. Alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, le blanc l'attrapa de nouveau par le t-shirt et le plaqua au sol. L'attaquant senti une pluie de coup fondre sur lui. Comment c'était possible d'avoir deux ans d'âge mental et d'être aussi fort ? Le rose jura, il n'avait même pas réussi à lui en retourner une… Quelle humiliation… Il vit le poing de Ryugel foncer vers son visage, c'était le dernier qu'il pouvait encaisser… Shirou allait encore l'engueuler c'était sûr…

« _ Ryugel ça suffit ! »

Atsuya ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il vit un poing à quelque centimètre de son visage. Son adversaire s'était stoppé dans son mouvement. Ryugel lâcha le rose et se releva, la tête baissée. Leur bagarre avait attiré du monde évidemment, mais elle avait aussi attiré l'attention de deux personnes qu'il aurait préférer ne pas voir dans ces circonstances : son frère et Minaho. Gandales le regardait avec surprise et inquiétude alors que le regard du roux était indéchiffrable, de la colère ? De la tristesse ? Peut être de l'inquiétude ou de la déception ? Le blanc ne saurait pas le dire. Le défenseur s'approcha de lui, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« _ Ryugel, viens avec moi. »

Le blanc le suivit, de toute façon il n'arrivait jamais à dire non à Minaho… En même temps que les deux coéquipiers s'éloignaient vers la villa, le monde agglutiné sur la scène de crime se dispersa peu à peu. Atsuya était toujours pas terre, le nez en sang et à moitié dans les vapes. Mais bon, l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan avait l'habitude, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas temps que ça… Midorikawa se dévoua pour l'accompagner à la cuisine et lui donner de la glace. Il se pencha sur le mi-cadavre mi-attaquant.

« _ Eh oooh ? Y'a quelqu'un là dedans ? »

Le rose grogna. Il voyait flou. Qui était le débile qui lui criait dans les oreilles ? Il vit une tâche verte devenir de plus en plus nette pour révéler le visage de Midorikawa. C'était le type que Kiyama avait invité lui non ? Il s'était incrusté avec les deux autres crétins…

« _ Aller lève toi, j'vais t'amener à la cuisine pour te nettoyer et te filer de la glace. »

Le rose senti l'autre l'attraper par le bras, il se releva difficilement mais il pu prendre appuie sur le vert pour marcher, ça facilitait la tâche. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux vers la cuisine, Atsuya en profita pour détailler son porteur. Il était plutôt mignon maintenant qu'il le voyait de près. Il avait les cheveux long, mais bizarrement ça faisait pas fillette sur lui. Pas comme sur Kazemaru _« Pfff… Kazemaru ! Il est tellement coincé ce type que j'me demande comment son manche à balai qu'il a dans le cul soit pas encore ressorti par sa bouche ! »_ Alors que le rose était dans ses pensées de balai et de cheveux, Shirou sorti de la cuisine presque en courant. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit son frère, enfin surtout le sang de son frère.

« _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore battu ! » S'affola le défenseur des neiges. Mais Midorikawa s'empressa de le « rassurer ».

« _ Mais non il s'est pas battu. Par contre il s'est bien fait laminer !

_ J'me suis pas fait laminer ! J'ai juste… J'ai... J'étais dans un bon jour pour le laisser gagner c'est tout !

_ Mais oui mais oui… Tu m'aide à le porter Shirou ? Je l'amène à la cuisine pour le soigner.

_ Ah ! Oui bien sûr ! »

Shirou attrapa l'autre bras de son frère, le rose était maintenant soutenu bras dessus, bras dessous, le t-shirt rouge de sang et toujours avec un mal de crâne. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine puis les deux porteurs se bloquèrent dans l'entrée. Atsuya releva la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu les surprendre quand il vit Kazemaru, trempé et assis sur Fudou en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Les mots du rose dépassèrent ses pensées.

« _ Ben il est passé où ton balai ? »

* * *

Voici pour le chapitre 4. Aussi je tiens à informer pour ceux qu m'ont demandé : oui je vais faire avancer le scénario de la coalition des aliens et des humains, mais pour le moment je préfère foutre le bordel entre les personnages, c'est bien plus marrant !

À la prochaine les loulous !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les grands esprits

Bonsoir, bonjour et bonne matinée à tous !

Voici donc le chapitre 5 !

Rating de la fanfiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **T**

Aussi merci à **ArikaMalefoyWeasley** pour sa review !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les grands esprits se rencontrent**

Dans le hall de la villa : vendredi 5 juillet, 11h00

Clark Von Wunderbar, l'ours bleu (oui c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle…), était toujours en train d'essayer de réparer le bus. Mot clé : essayer…

« _ Monsieur Wunderbar !

_ Ah ! Tenma ! » L'ours sortir de sous le véhicule. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Tenma paru gêné un moment, ses yeux étaient baissés, il avait les épaules tendu et se triturait les mains. La peluche robot le remarqua, il posa alors ses outils et s'assit au sol, dos contre l'un des pneus avant du bus. Il fit signe au joueur de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« _ Tu es inquiet n'est-ce pas ? Pour Fey... » Tenma enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, ses bras tremblaient.

« _ Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si il était découvert ?! » Il releva soudain la tête, des larmes au coins des yeux. « Il est en train de risquer sa vie alors que nous sommes en tain de profiter de la plage ! » Il se leva, se mit à faire les cents pas devant Wunderbar, agitant les bras en de grands gestes. « Personne ne prend plus notre voyage au sérieux ! C'est comme si ils avaient tous oubliés ! Même Shindou et Tsurugi ne viennent plus s'entraîner avec moi... »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et il s'arrêta, les larmes commençants à couler sur ses joues. L'ours croisa ses bras rembourrés, réfléchissant à des paroles réconfortantes mais quelqu'un le devança.

« _ C'était donc ça qui te tracassait !

_ Vous ? Goujin c'est bien ça ? » Goujin lui lança un sourire, il s'approcha et lui mis la main sur l'épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« _ Écoute, je connais pas bien les détails, je sais pas qui est ce Fey mais si c'est un membre de votre équipe alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Fais lui confiance ! Et si personne veux s'entraîner avec toi alors fais-le tout seul ! Montre à tout le monde que t'abandonnera pas ! »

Tenma reprit contenance et souri. C'est vrai, il devait faire confiance à Fey et surtout il ne devais pas abandonner ! Voyant que la détermination était revenu dans le regard du jeune joueur, Goujin lui donna une grande tape dans le dos puis s'exclama en souriant :

« _ Tu sais quoi ? Moi je veux bien m'entraîner avec toi !

_ C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! » Le plus jeune se stoppa, « Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Ah ça… Quand je t'ai vu sur la plage tout à l'heure t'avais l'air drôlement déprimé. Et puis je t'ai vu partir au moment où Atsuya et l'alien se sont mis à se battre, j'me disais que c'était bizarre, que t'étais plus du genre à stopper une bagarre. Du coup je t'ai suivi, désolé... » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné. Tenma ne s'en offusqua pas, mais tout à coup il réalisa :

« _ Oh non la bagarre ! Comment va Ryugel ? Et comment va votre coéquipier ?!

_ Déstresse petit ! L'alien va plutôt bien en fait, Atsuya s'est pris une sacrée dérouillée…

_ Oh non c'est terrible… Je suis vraiment désolé… » Il se baissa pour s'excuser mais Goujin le coupa.

« _ T'inquiète on a l'habitude avec ce sale gosse. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup !

_ Mais je suis responsable de cette équipe… Je vais aller voir Atsuya pour m'excuser ! »

Le bleu ne pu rien faire face à la détermination de Tenma, il se proposa donc de l'accompagner. À peine les deux joueurs arrivaient devant la cuisine que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, il y sorti en trombe un Kazemaru furieux qui hurlait des injures.

« _ Va bien te faire foutre Atsuya ! Et toi Fudou, crève espèce de connard ! »

Le défenseur parti comme une furie sans remarquer Tenma et Goujin. Les deux se regardèrent incrédule, puis entrèrent d'un pas hésitant dans la cuisine. Ils se figèrent dans l'entrée. Sous leurs yeux ébahis : Fudou était tellement mort de rire qu'il en pleurait et se roulait par terre, Shirou était en position fœtal tout tremblant dans un coin de la pièce et Midorikawa était en train de tâter le corps inerte et vidé de son sang d'Atsuya. Les deux nouveau arrivant se regardèrent du coin de l'œil puis d'un commun accord ils refermèrent la porte et se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'extérieur.

« _ Tu pourras toujours t'excuser plus tard !

_ Oui ! Et puis comme ça, ça nous laisse plus de temps pour s'entraîner ! »

Sur la plage : vendredi 5 juillet, 10h45

Kirino, Kariya et Hiura observèrent d'un œil non rassuré l'étrange duo qu'était Atsuya et Midorikawa partir en titubant vers la cuisine.

« _ Vous croyez que ça va aller pour ces deux là ? » Demanda Kirino, Hiura lui répondit avec un sourire confiant.

« _ Mais oui, Midorikawa n'en a pas l'air mais il sait prendre les choses sérieusement quand il le faut ! »

Kariya fronça des sourcils, fixant les deux énergumènes partirent au loin, pas convaincu pour un sous. Ça lui avait fait bizarre quand il avait vu les versions jeunes de ses « grand-frères » au début, puis il s'y était habitué. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé entre temps. Enfin sauf Midorikawa, Kariya était habitué à ce qu'il soit gentil et prévenant, à l'orphelinat le vert était un peu comme une bonne maman pour tous les enfants. Le défenseur n'aurait jamais imaginé que plus jeune il était si insouciant et surtout aussi « sans filtre »… Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé entre temps pour qu'il devienne aussi responsable ?

Le bleuté fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hurlement provenant de la plage. Kirino, Kariya et Hiura se retournèrent vivement pour apercevoir Hiroto se traîner sur le sol, criant des « vade retro satanas » en jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la mains (principalement du sable du coup) sur un Minamisawa **outré** pendant que Kurama explosait de rire, pointant la tête déconfite du violet.

« _ Ok… Il se passe quoi là maintenant ? » Demanda Hiura blasé.

Même si il n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse, Ibuki qui venait vers eux les mains dans les poches leur expliqua la situation. Apparemment, Kurama (qui en aurait marre que Minamisawa profite de toutes les occasions possible pour le tripoter) aurait parié que le violet ne serait pas capable de claquer les fesses de tous ceux présent sur la plage, sans se faire remarquer, en moins de 5 minutes. Ne sentant pas du tout le piège venir, Minamisawa se dirigea donc vers la personne la plus proche d'eux pour débuter son pari. Et c'est comme ça que, sentant une main sur ses fesses, Hiroto se mit à hurler, ne voulant pas perdre la face le violet lui fit un clin d'œil et un regard charmeur et c'est en tentant de s'enfuit loin que le gris et blanc se vautra sur le sable et se mit à le jeter sur l'autre par poignée comme s'il s'agissait d'eau bénite.

Si Kariya se mit à rire comme une baleine et Kirino se fit le facepalm du siècle, Hiura retenu juste que si Hiroto n'avait pas hurlé comme un porc qu'on égorge, ils se seraient probablement tous fait claquer le cul… Mais ses inquiétudes fut de courte durée puisqu'il vit s'approcher d'eux Kidou et Shindou, les deux stratèges en chef des deux équipes.

À la vue du musicien, Ibuki se précipita derrière Kariya pour se cacher, mais étant donné qu'il était très grand et que le bleu était plutôt petit, il du s'accroupir dans une position très inconfortable. Kidou s'avança vers Hiura alors que Shindou et Kirino regardaient d'un air blasé la masse blanche derrière le défenseur (qui n'y prêta absolument pas attention).

« _ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une bagarre, Fudou à encore fait des siennes ? » Interrogea Kidou.

« _ En fait c'est Atsuya et l'alien blanc, Ryugel je crois ? » Répondit Hiura, vite suivi par Kariya.

« _ J'sais pas ce que votre équipier à dit à Ryugel mais il était vraiment super énervé. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

_ C'est vrai, on ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait se montrer si violent. » Rajouta Kirino. Ibuki, qui remarqua que se cacher derrière Kariya ne servait à rien, rajouta :

« _ Il paraît que Gandales aurait frappé un type de votre équipe aussi, un gars aux cheveux rouge je crois. J'ai pas les détails. »

Shindou soupira, embarrassé, et s'excusa auprès de Kidou et Hiura pour le comportement des frères Baran. Le bleuté lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, mais le stratège à lunettes croisa les bras et se mis à réfléchir.

« _ Ce serait tout de même problématique si des situations comme celles-ci se reproduisent, il faudra en parler à Endou et aux deux concernés…

_ C'est juste… Il faudrait aussi en faire part à Tenma, c'est dans son habitude de régler les problèmes. D'ailleurs où est-il ? » Demande Shindou, Kirino lui répondit.

« _ Je l'ai vu aller vers la villa, il est sûrement aller s'excuser auprès d'Atsuya.

_ Tiens, le voilà avec Goujin ! » Pointa du doigt Hiura.

Ibuki et Kariya firent de grands signes à Tenma qui finit par les remarquer et s'avancer vers eux accompagné de Goujin. Kariya ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur leur tête de déterré.

« _ C'est quoi ces têtes ? Vous avez vu un meurtre ? »

Il se prit une tape derrière la tête de la part de Kirino, ce qui fit doucement rire Hiura. Kariya se mit à rougir, Kirino le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Les deux stratèges ne se préoccupèrent pas des imbécillités du bleuté et Kidou entra dans le vif du sujet.

« _ Tenma, il faudrait parler aux deux frères Baran. Avec la bagarre d'aujourd'hui et la rumeur comme quoi Gandales se serait aussi montré violent, j'ai peur que cela créait des tensions entre nos deux équipes. Si nous voulons cohabité, même pour deux semaines, il vaudrait mieux régler cela au plus vite.

_ Vous avez raison coach Kidou... »

Tenma se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Quel imbécile ! Wunderbar leur avait bien précisé qu'il ne fallait donner aucun détail sur la vie future des joueurs d'Inazuma Japan ! Shindou, Kirino et Kariya se tendirent et retinrent leur souffle. Kidou tiqua légèrement sur le « coach » mais n'en montra rien. Goujin et Hiura se jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Face au silence pesant (et aux coups de coude incessants du rose et du bleu) Shindou prit la parole et revint sur le sujet initial.

« _ Je pense que Minaho peut se charger de Ryugel, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui a stoppé la bagarre. Quant à Gendales, il est plutôt docile et se comporte comme un enfant, à partir du moment où on lui explique qu'il ne faut pas frapper les gens il ne le refera pas. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis Kidou posa la question qui fâche :

« _ Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous faisiez ces têtes en sortant de la villa ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ? »

Tenma et Goujin sursautèrent, pensant que c'était déjà oublié. Ils se regardèrent, hésitant à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu, puis ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord et Tenma se lança.

« _ Eh bien en fait... »

Chambre n°33 : vendredi 5 juillet, 10h45

Minaho tapait frénétiquement du pied, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il fixait Ryugel debout en face de lui, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Le roux soupira, décroisa les bras pour mettre les mains sur ses hanches, dans l'attitude d'une mère grondant son enfant.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Ryugel ? Ça ne te ressemble pas... »

Le Blanc gardait la tête baissé, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Minaho devait être tellement déçu de lui ! Quel idiot il avait été… Mais c'était plus fort que lui, en ce moment il était tout le temps en colère et il avait peur. Il admirait réellement l'apprenti détective, il voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que c'était impossible… Après tout, Minaho avait d'autres amis, d'autres centre d'intérêts et il ne pouvait pas veiller toute la journée sur Ryugel et son frère durant toute sa vie. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…

Justement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, y'avait ce type à la coupe de cheveux bizarre qui lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet…

_Flash-back : jeudi 4 juillet, 21h00_

_« _ Eh, si tu veux faire plaisir à ton pote roux. J'ai peut être une technique qui pourrait marcher. »_

_Ryugel fixa l'autre à la chevelure étrange d'un air mi-surpris, mi-intéressé. Le brun pris un grand sourire tout en exposant son idée._

_« _ Rien de plus efficace qu'un baiser quand on veut faire plaisir à quelqu'un. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis continua sur un ton plus morne. « Et quand on n'arrive pas à exprimer clairement ses sentiments, ça marche aussi._

__ Un baiser ? C'est ce que font les gens amoureux ça ! » S'indigna le blanc, le type en face de lui se mit à rire._

_« _ Entre autre ouais, mais pas que ! Et puis tu sais, tu devrais essayer. Vu ta situation entre toi et le rouquin c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Crois moi, j'suis un professionnel des relations humaines ! »_

_Sur ce il partit en ricanant, les bras derrière la tête. Ryugel se dit que ce type était décidément trop bizarre, mais il garda tout de même le conseil dans un coin de sa tête._

_Fin du flash-back._

Après tout, ce type avait bien dit que c'était un professionnel des relations humaines non ? Et puis, Minaho **est** un humain donc… En toute logique…

L'apprenti détective eu un léger sursaut lorsque Ryugel releva la tête d'un seul coup et s'avança d'un pas déterminé. Est-ce qu'il allait le frapper ? Non il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le roux se mit à fermer les yeux, se disant que finalement il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça l'alien. Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir le choc mais au lieu de sentir un poing dur et froid sur sa joue, il senti quelque chose de mou et chaud sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage rouge de Ryugel, les yeux fermés et les traits du visage tendu. Minaho ne bougea pas, premièrement car il était bien trop surpris et deuxièmement car il était curieux de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Mais aussi car une part de lui, cachée tout au fond de son être, appréciée vraiment ce baiser maladroit.

Au bout de quelques seconde, l'alien se recula les yeux toujours fermés et le visage rouge. S'il se mit à ouvrit doucement les yeux, son visage ne perdit pas sa couleur qui était particulièrement bien visible sur son teint d'habitude si pâle. Ils restèrent tous les deux plantés debout comme des asperges pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Ryugel brise ce silence gênant.

« _ Alors ? » Minaho cligna des yeux.

« _ Alors quoi ?

_ Mes sentiments, tu les a compris ? »

Un autre silence gênant se fit. Est-ce que le blanc était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Le rouquin était totalement perdu (même si il n'affichait rien sur son visage), devait-il être content ? Surpris ? Gêné ? Horrifié ? Et puis, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

Mais oui, c'était sûrement un malentendu ! À tous les coups, il a du entendre parler d'embrasser les gens quelque part et il a encore agit sans réfléchir, voulant tester ce qu'il ne connait pas sur lui, ça ne peut être que ça ! Mieux vaut éclaircir les choses tout de suite.

« _ De quels sentiments tu parles au juste ? »

Ryugel écarquilla les yeux, son visage devint plus pâle qu'avant, il baissa de nouveau la tête et partit sans donner de réponse à Minaho. Il se sentait stupide, tellement stupide ! Quelle idée de croire un type étrange, à la coupe de cheveux tout aussi étrange. Il aurait du savoir que c'était une farce (ou un piège ?), il devait vraiment plus réfléchir…

Minaho resta sans voix, droit comme un piquet dans la chambre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Ryugel est vraiment amoureux de lui ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! Avec je pense le chapitre 6 pas loin derrière (le confinement ça aide...)

Comme d'habitude j'espère que cela vous a plu. Ici on commence à avoir un petit aperçut du scénario du côté des joueurs du futur ! Mais ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche *clin d'œil clin d'œil*

Na shledanou !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Vous ne devinerez jamais

Bonjour, bonne nuit à tous et joyeux confinement !

Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, voici la suite de Time Crash !

Aussi j'aimerais vous dire : faite bien attention à vous ! Lavez vous les mains plusieurs fois par jour et avec du savon, réduisez vos sorties et n'allez dehors que si c'est nécessaire, évitez les contact avec les autres et portez des gants et/ou un masque si vous vous sentez fiévreux ! Merci de respecter ces consignes pour le bien de tous, et bon courage !

Rating de la fanfiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **T+** ? Je sais que ça n'existe pas vraiment mais c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le situer entre T et M...

Merci à **ArikaMalefoyWeasley** pour sa review ! Et oui j'étais moi aussi en train de me marrer toute seule en écrivant la scène avec Hiroto... Quant à ce qu'il c'est passé en cuisine... On le sauras plus tard, peut être !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il va se passer !**

Le jardin : vendredi 5 juillet, 12h00

Malgré tous les événements particulièrement bizarre qu'il c'était produit durant la matinée, le reste de la journée c'était plutôt bien déroulée. Atsuya c'était fait soigner et avait repris connaissance, bien qu'il découvrit que durant son sommeil, Midorikawa lui avait retiré son t-shirt pour lui dessiner un barbapapa sur le torse et il avait également écrit « hup hup hup barbatruc » sur son front… Hiroto c'était remis de sa presque crise cardiaque et Minamisawa avait quasiment vidé les ballons d'eau de la villa pour rincer ses cheveux pleins de sable et « non je n'irais pas les laver dans la mer, le sel va ternir ma belle couleur et irriter ma peau » avait-il répondu à un Kurama blasé.

Pour midi, les joueurs avaient décidé de faire un barbecue étant donné qu'il faisait beau et qu'un léger vent rafraîchissait les coins ombragés. Tout le monde mettait la main à la tâche, même les plus feignasse comme Hiroto ou Nagumo. Tous ? Non, il restait une poignée d'irréductible flemmards qui c'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, regardaient de loin la scène ou étaient tout simplement introuvable. Cette poignée était constituée de Kazemaru, qui c'était enfermé à double tour (Gouenji soupçonnait même qu'il avait du mettre une armoire ou une commode devant la porte pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'ouvrir avec un double des clés). Shirou était encore trop choqué et psalmodiait en latin des phrases incompréhensibles. Kirino s'était reclus sous un arbre et fusillait Kariya et son « nouveau meilleur ami » du regard (sa couleur de cheveux étant passée du rose girly au vert de jalousie). Minaho faisait les cents pas en marmonnant et Fudou et Ryugel avaient disparu de la circulation.

Mansaku faisait délicatement tourner les brochettes sur le grill, il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise : la tension clairement palpable qui régnait depuis le début du déjeuné ou les regards perçants et affamés d'Iwato et Midorikawa. Il avait bien essayé de parler de cette tension aux plus « érudit » de l'équipe mais… Kiyama n'en avait cure, Kidou c'était lancé dans la quête de retrouver Fudou (quête de paladin niveau 80) et Nosaka lui avait fait son sourire « tout vas bien je gère, le retour » sans lui donner plus d'explication que ça. Il avait donc fait appel à son arme secrète : Ichihoshi Hikaru ! Ce sale gosse – hum… Ce joueur très doué était doté d'un grand sens de l'observation et de perspicacité. Il avait aussi une bonne tête à laquelle il était facile de se confier sans pour autant avoir l'air trop nunuche... C'est pourquoi Mansaku l'avait envoyé voir en premier Kirino, qui était clairement celui qui envoyait le plus d'ondes négatives…

« _ Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » Kirino hocha la tête. Ichihoshi s'assit donc et continua son presque monologue. « On est bien ici, c'est la première fois que je fais un barbecue avec autant de personnes ! Avant c'était juste moi, mes parents et mon frère... » Son visage s'assombrit un moment puis il reprit de l'éclat. « Mais c'est tout aussi cool d'être ici avec ses amis ! »

Le rose resta silencieux un moment, il savait que l'autre était orphelin, il avait perdu ses parents et son frère dans un accident de voiture. Le joueur du futur ne voulait pas spécialement prendre par à la discussion, mais quand il entendit le rire de Kariya au loin en train de s'amuser **sans** lui il se dit que, de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas se faire un ami du passé lui aussi.

« _ C'est vrai, c'est agréable…

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Kirino se renfrogna, Ichihoshi passa son regard sur le groupe un peu plus loin.

« _ C'est à cause de ton coéquipier là-bas ? Celui qui parle avec Hiura ? » Le rose tiqua mais ne répondit rien. « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » L'autre soupira.

« _ Kariya… Ce sale petit con. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit et les ondes négatives doublèrent, _« ah oui quand même... »_ pensa Ichioshi. Mansaku lui envoya un regard inquiet, mais il lui fit un discret signe de la main pour dire qu'il était sur le coup.

« _ Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Non rien de spécial, comme d'habitude.

_ Ah... »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'envoyait lui ? Il n'était pas doué pour parler aux gens… N'aurait-on pas du plutôt envoyer Endou ou Inamori ? Ou même leur sosie du futur là, Tenma ? Enfin bref… Si il comprenait bien la situation, Kirino était jaloux de Hiura car Kariya passait trop de temps avec celui-ci… Ça allait pas être simple…

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, le rose et le bleu se ressemblaient beaucoup… Ils étaient tous les deux efféminé, ils étaient calme, l'un avait comme nom Kirin**o** et l'autre comme prénom Kirin**a** et ils étaient probablement tous les deux sexy en tenu d'écolière ! (Est-ce que Kariya était en train de se construire un harem?). Le problème étant que Ichihoshi n'avait **aucune** idée de comment arranger les choses, il n'était ni psychologue, ni conseillé matrimonial, ni avocat ! Il avait zéro compétence en sciences sociales et il détestait devoir se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres. D'ailleurs…

« _ Au fait, vous sortez bien ensemble Kariya et toi c'est ça ? »

La claque partie toute seule.

Chambre n°21 : vendredi 5 juillet, 12h30

Kazemaru faisait les cents pas dans la chambre dans le but d'essayer de se calmer. Il avait embrassé Fudou. Il avait **embrassé** Fudou ! Et on l'avait **vu** ! Sa vie était fichue ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, une sortie de secoure. Atsuya était à moitié dans les vapes, Shirou était traumatisé et la réputation de débile profond de Midorikawa se chargera de lui… Le seul obstacle qui restait à franchir était Fudou… Le défenseur savait très bien que l'autre pouvait aller crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il c'était passé… Comment l'empêcher de parler ?

« _ Alors c'est vrai, t'as vraiment mis une commode devant la porte !

_ Oui c'est pour ne pas être dérangé. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

… Attend une seconde…

« _ Fudou ?! »

Kazemaru se retourna en un éclair. Fudou était tranquillement assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre (est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'escalader le bâtiment juste pour entrer dans la chambre?), lui faisant un petit « salut ma belle » et affichant son éternel sourire carnassier. Le bleu resta sans voix un moment, c'est quand il remarqua que le brun était en train de s'avancer sensuellement vers lui qu'il rebrancha ses neurones. Il repoussa l'autre vivement et se recula jusqu'à heurter le mur.

« _ Ne t'approche pas espèce de pervers !

_ Moi un pervers ? C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement dans la cuisine. » Il lui fit un regard subjectif, le défenseur se crispa et rougit un peu.

« _ Ce n'est pas... »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il n'avait aucune excuse… Et rien que de repenser à leur baiser suffisait à faire naître une douce chaleur dans son corps. C'était mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie… C'était juste mentir que de dire que l'autre ne l'attirait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas goutter à ses lèvres encore une fois. Et même plus. Fudou vit l'hésitation et l'envie dans le regard de l'autre. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à plaquer leur bassin et pouvoir chuchoter un « et si on continuait ce qu'on avait commencé ? » bien cliché dans l'oreille de Kazemaru. Ce dernier senti un frisson partir de sa nuque jusqu'à son bassin. Il en avait envie, il le voulait là et maintenant ! Alors il se laissa faire quand Fudou appât ses lèvres dans un autre baiser fiévreux. Il se vit passer ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre alors qu'il sentait des mains étrangères saisir ses fesses et plaquer leur corps encore plus près, comme si ils allaient fusionner. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et Fudou ne pu s'empêcher de faire du cynisme (Kazemaru ne pensait pas qu'il était du genre bavard pendant ce genre de choses…)

« _ On s'amuse bien mieux ici qu'en bas ! » Même si sur le moment Kazemaru n'en avait un peu rien à foutre de ce qu'il se passait dehors, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander.

« _ Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ba… J'me fais traquer par Kidou où que j'aille et en plus dehors c'est le bordel. Ichihoshi s'est pris une énorme gifle du type rose de futur et apparemment Midorikawa se serait cramé les mains au troisième degrés en essayent de rattraper le barbecue. Enfin c'est le bordel quoi. »

Fudou allait pour continuer de tripoter et de lécher les molaires de l'autre quand il perdit 80 % de son audition suite aux cris de son peut-être futur plan cul.

« _ **Il c'est passé quoi ?!** »

Dans l'infirmerie (oui y'en avait une) : vendredi 5 juillet, 12h30

« _ NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mes brochettes !

_ Midorikawa c'est vraiment pas le moment là ! Inquiète toi plutôt pour tes mains ! »

Kiyama essayait tant bien que mal de soigner les brûlures sur les mains de Midorikawa mais ce n'était pas évident étant donné que l'autre ne faisait que pleurer sur ses « pauvres brochettes qui ne pourront jamais connaître le confort d'un estomac » et avec Atsuya qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles pour qu'il lui donne du dissolvant dans le but d'effacer les dessins que le vert avait – évidement, fait au marqueur indélébile…

Après avoir enfin réussi à bander les mains de son coéquipier, il le jeta sur le lit et lui plaqua la tête dans l'oreiller – l'étouffant presque, dans le but de l'inciter à rester là un moment. Puis il jeta une bouteille de dissolvant à l'autre hyperactif rose avant de se barrer le plus vite possible de l'infirmerie.

« _ Et vous restez là sagement jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher ! » Ajouta Kiyama sur un ton autoritaire avant de fermer la porte.

Atsuya et Midorikawa se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes. Le rose ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'autre, certes il lui en voulait pour le coup du Barbapapa mais d'un autre côté c'était le seul à l'avoir pris en charge quand il s'était fait tabasser. Et le vert avait un petit côté innocent et candide assez mignon…

« _ Est-ce que tu pourrais te transformer en banane, j'ai super faim. »

Ok il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit. C'était un connard.

* * *

Chapitre un peu court et dispersé, mais j'aime ce style. Ça me permet d'écrire pleins de scènes différentes et j'aime beaucoup le côté : tout se passe en même temps jusqu'à un final qui regroupe tout ce qu'il c'est produit ! (oui c'est long)

Enfin bref, l'habituel quoi, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Aussi restez prudent en ces temps incertains et faites bien attention à vous !

Stay safe, bizz !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ça déménage !

Bonsoir et bonjour à tous !

Ici le chapitre 7 ! Il est arrivé assez (voir très) rapidement car je me sentais vraiment inspiré pour celui-ci... Nan j'déconne je suis grave en retard, j'étais débordée et j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration...

Comme d'habitude, soyez prudent, ne faites pas les cons et restez chez vous ! (plus que trois semaines !)

Rating de la fanfiction : **M**

Rating du chapitre : **T**

Encore merci à **ArikaMalefoyWeasley** pour sa review. Et oui la relation Kazemaru x Fudou avance de plus en plus, ainsi que d'autres ships ! (Au passage, le Kazemaru x Fudou est l'un de mes couples favori !)

Au fait, pour les plus attentifs, vous avez sûrement remarqué (grâce aux douze milles notifications que vous avez reçu) que j'ai modifié la fanfiction. J'ai corrigé le plus possible les anciens chapitres (changé deux ou trois choses sans importances) et j'ai enlevé les chapitres obsolètes (je parles des règles des jeux). Aussi, le mini-jeux sur les paris est annulé par cruel manque de participant. C'est un peu dommage mais eh ! Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ça déménage !**

« _ J'suis pas un putain de Barbapapa bordel de merde !

_ Alors pourquoi t'as les cheveux rose si t'es pas un Barbapapa ?! T'es une licorne c'est ça ?!

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! T'es complètement con putain !

_ J'suis pas con connard ! J'ai juste beaucoup d'imagination ! »

Alors que les deux débiles continuaient de se hurler dessus et de se balancer des nom d'oiseaux, Kazemaru rentra en trombe dans l'infirmerie – défonçant la porte au passage, suivi de Fudou qui était beaucoup plus calme. (Et qui n'était là que dans le but de pouvoir tremper le biscuit plus tard.)

« _ Midorikawa ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Ah salut Kazemaru, t'es enfin sorti de ton blocus ? Salut Fudou. »

C'était assez impressionnant la capacité qu'avait le vert de passer d'un état à l'autre sans aucune transition, c'était comme si rien ne l'atteignait vraiment. Atsuya était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia sa colère et regarda le blessé avec des yeux ronds.

« _ On m'a raconté ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est pas trop grave ? » Repris Kazemaru (il avait l'habitude et ne se formalisait pas du côté lunatique de l'autre)

« _ Ça va, c'est juste que ça va être galère pour manger. Kiyama va devoir m'aider ! »

Midorikawa se mit à sourire d'un air niais et à ricaner tout seul. « Il perd pas le nord celui-là... » Pensa le défenseur. Il fixa le vert d'un air désabusé. À part la nourriture et Kiyama, (et un peu le foot) rien ne comptait aux yeux du milieu de terrain… Puis Kazemaru remarqua Atsuya, debout près du lit du vert, à moitié à poil et un Barbapapa géant sur le torse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette villa à la fin ?! Le bleuté voulait dire un truc mais Fudou le devança.

« _ On a interrompu un fantasme je crois. Allons nous en et retournons dans la chambre Kazemaru-chan ! » Le brun pris l'autre par la taille et fit un mouvement pour partir mais le défenseur resta cloué au sol et lui jeta un regard noir. En voyant la scène, Atsuya perdit presque sa mâchoire et Midorikawa se mit à réfléchir un court instant.

« _ Ah ça y est j'ai compris ! Vous alliez baiser en fait avant que je me crame les mains ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu considère ma santé plus importante qu'un plan cul Kazemaru ! »

C'était aussi très impressionnant la capacité qu'avait le vert de n'avoir absolument **aucun** filtre… Le défenseur bleu se mit à rougir et bégaya des choses incompréhensibles dans le but de nier en bloc. Fudou ne savait pas trop si il devait être vexé ou pleurer de rire et Atsuya était probablement en train de faire un infarctus. Au final, le bleuté sorti aussi vite qu'il était rentrer (toujours rouge et bégayant), le brun sur ses talons affichant un regard las.

Midorikawa se mit à rire franchement, ce qui surpris le rose. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de cette manière, c'était… Naturel. C'était un rire qui sonnait juste, ni forcé, ni timide ou retenu, pas comme les espèces de rires de gamin qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Non, c'était un vrai rire, un rire sincère. Atsuya senti ses pommettes chauffées, il aimait bien ce son et il aimait bien le visage du vert en ce moment. Son sourire était parfait. Il pourrait l'embrasser.

…

QUOI ?! Non non non non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser là ?! C'était à cause de sa commotion ! Oui oui ! C'était son coup à la tête qui le faisait dérailler c'est tout !

Son agitation et son regard paniqué attira l'attention de Midorikawa qui arrêta de rire (au grand malheur du rose) et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Atsuya essaya de cacher son malaise tant bien que mal.

« _ Euh… Rien ça va… Juste un mal de tête…

_ Hum… ok. » Il y eu un silence un moment puis les deux occupants de la pièce entendirent un gargouillement. Manifestement, le vert était resté trop longtemps sans manger.

« _ Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai toujours faim moi. J'vais aller me chercher un truc à manger. » Atsuya fut pris au dépourvu et dit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« _ Mais Kiyama nous a dit de rester là et d'attendre... »

Sa voix se fit faible sur la fin. Midorikawa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte prêt à sortir. Il était légèrement tourné vers lui et il affichait une expression que l'attaquant ne pensait jamais voir sur ce visage. Le vert affichait un grand sourire malicieux et un regard coquin, comme si il s'apprêtait à faire délibérément une grosse connerie sans penser aux conséquences.

« _ Tu vas gentiment faire tous ce qu'on te demande toi ? »

Midorikawa était clairement en train de le provoquer. Atsuya déglutit, il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était lui normalement le rebelle ! Suite au silence de l'autre, le vert émis un petit rire puis glissa à l'attention du rose :

« _ Au fait, t'es plutôt beau gosse pour un Barbapapa »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, probablement vers la cuisine. Laissant sur place un Atsuya rouge pivoine et paralysé. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait était pris par surprise par le comportement du vert, c'était plus que… Le côté malicieux de Midorikawa le rendait vraiment, **vraiment super sexy**.

Dans le jardin : vendredi 5 juillet 13h00

« _ Ouhaaaa… C'est le bordel ici… Il c'passe quoi ? »

Suzuno se tourna vers Nagumo. Le rouge était parti chercher de la bouffe en plus car Nosaka avait calculé qu'avec l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Midorikawa, il n'y en aurait pas assez pour tout le monde. Il avait suffit de 5 minutes d'absence pour que ce soit le bordel et que l'attaquant de feu se retrouve paumé…

« _ Honnêtement j'ai pas tout compris. Mais Midorikawa s'est cramé les mains.

_ Sérieux ? Il va bien au moins ?

_ Ouais t'inquiète, il avait l'air plus affecté par la perte des brochettes plutôt que de ses mains.

_ Ce mec est complètement frappé... »

Même si Nagumo n'en avait pas l'air, il tenait à ses « frères et sœurs » de l'orphelinat et il était toujours le plus flippé quand il se passait quelque chose de grave. Mais il faisait aussi assez confiance à Suzuno pour le croire sur parole quand celui-ci disait que tout allait bien. Même si en ce moment tout n'allait pas bien. En effet, l'attaquant de feu et son contraire ne faisait que se disputer dernièrement. Si pour les autres ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude, pour eux c'était différent. Il savait que Suzuno s'inquiétait pour lui et de ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était vraiment amoureux du jeune alien et même si il savait que cette relation ne pourrait jamais aboutir, il faisait tout pour que ces deux semaines soit les plus beau souvenirs qu'il garde de l'autre.

En parlant du loup, Gendales était arrivé dans le jardin, faisant fit de l'agitation il se dirigea directement vers Nagumo. Mais au lieux d'afficher un grand sourire et un regard candide, il avait un air inquiet et triste. Et Nagumo n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il entendit clairement Suzuno soupirer à l'approche de l'alien mais ne le releva pas, il préféra s'enquérir des inquiétude de l'amour de sa vie.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gandales ?

_ Je trouve pas grand frère Ryugel… Je voulais qu'il vienne au barbecue avec nous, mais en ce moment il est trop bizarre... »

Le jeune alien était au bord des larmes, après tout son grand frère était la seule chose qui lui restait. Voyant son état, Nagumo lança un regard au glaçon qui compris le message et partit, les laissant seuls. La tulipe proposa à Gandales d'aller s'asseoir et de tout lui raconter.

« _ Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« _ Mais non… » Nagumo n'était pas à l'aise… Déjà car il devait consoler son âme sœur (et il n'avait aucun tact quand il s'agissait de consoler quelqu'un) ensuite car il sentait le regard de Minaho lui brûler le dos (il était sûr de l'entendre marmonner des choses…). « C'est sûrement à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin, faut pas prendre les bagarres à la légère ! »

Gendales ne paru pas convaincu, en fait il paraissait même totalement blasé. Peut être que le rouge n'aurait pas du utiliser un langage aussi enfantin… Bordel il perdait des points là ! Alors qu'il s'imaginait un scénario tout droit sorti du jeu Amour Sucré, Minaho s'approcha d'eux (sans marmonner cette fois) et s'adressa tout de suite au petit frère alien.

« _ Sais-tu où est ton frère ? » Gendales fit la moue, ce qui surpris les autres. Il était d'habitude si serviable…

« _ Non. Et je m'en fiche ! » Le détective et l'attaquant restèrent sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer là ? Le plus jeune se leva d'un coup, très déterminé et s'exclama de vive voix : « Puisque c'est comme ça je parlerai plus jamais à grand frère Ryugel tant qu'il sera aussi têtu ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers Nagumo et le pointa du doigt. « Et je vais dormir avec grand frère Haruya ! »

La tulipe senti son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était de joie de savoir qu'il allait partager la chambre avec son coup de foudre, ou de désespoir car Gendales ne le considérait que comme un grand frère et non comme un potentiel petit ami… Minaho se dit qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne pour éviter que ça dégénère, mais il se fit interrompre par un Kirino assez remonté.

« _ Très bonne idée, je change de chambre moi aussi. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire tant qu'il n'y a pas Kariya dedans ! »

Et là, c'est le drame. En à peine 5 secondes, tous les mécontents du placement des chambres se réunirent en un clin d'œil, criant leurs conditions et leur frustrations si bien qu'une réunion d'urgence entre les stratèges eu lieu dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent.

Ce fut difficile, beaucoup de neurones furent perdu sur le champs de bataille. Mais au final Nosaka, Kidou et Shindou (car oui ce sont eux les stratèges en questions) triomphèrent de cette ignoble guerre contre l'égoïsme et la vanité à bon coup de chantage et pot de vin si bien que le plan de chambre se transforma en ceci :

Nouveau plan de chambre :

Chambre n°21 : Fubuki Shirou et Kazemaru Ichirouta

Chambre n°22 : Goenji Shuuya et Kido Yuuto

Chambre n°23 : Suzuno Fuusuke et Hakuryu

Chambre n°24 : Midorikawa Ryuji et Fubuki Atsuya

Chambre n°31 : Shindou Takuto, Ibuki Munemasa et Kirino Ranmaru

Chambre n°32 : Haizaki Ryouhei, Nagumo Haruya et Baran Gendales

Chambre n°33 : Kira Hiroto, Baran Ryugel et Fudou Akio

Chambre n°34 : Minamisawa Atsushi, Minaho Kazuto et Goujin Tetsunosuke

Chambre n°41 : Kariya Masaki, Hiura Kirina, Afuro Terumi et Tsurugi Kyousuke

Chambre n°42 : Endou Mamoru, Matsukaze Tenma, Inamori Asuto et Sakanoue Noboru

Chambre n°43 : Nosaka Yuuma, Nishikage Seiya, Saginuma Osamu et Kiyama Tatsuya

Chambre n°44 : Kurama Norihito, Ichihoshi Hikaru, Iwato Takashi et Mansaku Yuuichirou

Il va sans dire que tout le monde n'était pas satisfait (cette fois encore) et le premier à exprimer son désaccord fut évidemment Fudou dont ce nouveau plan de chambre n'allait pas du tout avec le sien, de plan…

« _ Est-ce que les groupes pour les corvées changent aussi ?

_ Évidemment. » Lui répondit Nosaka avec son air assuré.

Quoi ? QUUUUOOOIIIIIIII ? Mais **bordel de merde** ! Alors qu'il venait juste de passer le premier chapitre de l'histoire principale ! (oui lui aussi il joue à Amour Sucré) Dieu était contre lui !

… Dieu… ? Mais c'est bien sûr ! Cet enfoiré de tapette d'Afuro lui avait jeté une malédiction ! Tout était clair, il fallait qu'il se venge. Il allait l'enculer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher droit !

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 7... J'en suis pas spécialement fière mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre un peu brouillon pour poser les bases de quelques uns des couples et surtout pour changer le plans de chambres sans que ce soit le bordel. (Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ce plan dès le début me diriez vous ? Et bien vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres !)

Aussi je pense sortir le chapitre 8 avec un delai bien plus court, probablement fin de cette semaine ou début de la semaine prochaine, à voir.

Sur ce, bien à vous et restez toujours prudent ! (le confinement n'est pas encore fini !)


End file.
